


Pocket of Peace

by lunaviicus



Category: Kingdom Hearts, khux, kingdom hearts 2.8, kingdom hearts x - Fandom
Genre: Ava - Freeform, Ava/Gula, F/M, Gula, KH 2.8 Backcover Spoilers, KHUX - Freeform, Spoilers, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaviicus/pseuds/lunaviicus
Summary: A drabble on what Gula and Ava would possibly talk about if Gula were to wake up before Ava walked away to ward off Ira.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so overwhelmed with the kh 2.8 backcover, here have this.

Her timing always seem to be uncanny.

Ava had just bursted through the door, her voice shrill. There lying on the the floor motionless is Gula. She couldn’t tell if he is still breathing either. Towering over him is Aced. A strong person whose strength is unmatched.

His breathing is ragged and his stance is somewhat limp. Ava knew Aced had recently made a retreat when he squared up against her, Invi, and Gula but for him to still be capable fighting just a few hours after a battle is incredible. The young Foreteller couldn’t help but shake as she slid in between her fallen comrade and the supposed traitor of the group. Her eyes were hidden by her fox mask but Aced knew how scared Ava is. She had thrown herself on top of Gula in an attempt to save him. 

Uncertainty welled up inside the young man. It mingled with the sourness of betrayal and anger he is currently feeling. Ava doesn’t know what he knows, what Gula knows. He can’t hurt her for trying to save a life. He can’t hurt Gula because then _he_ would be killing a life, something that would go against all their teachings. But if it were to save the world from darkness, then what would it matter to rid one life to save thousands? Aced didn’t see himself as a traitor, no, he’s just trying to rally enough light to fight the darkness. Gula on the other hand; he _knew_ there would be a traitor and idly sat by while doubt and quarrels ensued inside the group. He betrayed his friends by keeping the truth of his assignment hidden. Gula is the traitor in Aced eyes.

Either way, Ava is now between them and Aced knew that striking her down or even finishing off the Leopardis leader would just wreak more havoc for him and his Union. It’s not worth it. Right now gaining more light to fight the darkness is more important. The world’s light is more important.

With a roar, he left. He ached from the battle and his body screamed as he limped away.

 

He’s still breathing. He’s alive. He’s okay.

Ava had to keep reassuring herself as she carried Gula to safety. Everything has started to come undone by the seams, Ava couldn’t help but worry. The people she trusted and cared for are now against each other. Fights are ensuing more and more and Ava knew she couldn’t choose sides or help those who she believed in. Her fight is the fight in creating worthy keyblade wielders to survive the inevitable war. 

But right now...right now she can’t do that. 

Gula is hurt. The person who she’s closest to in the group. The calm cool headed Gula who would crack jokes with her and train with her is injured and isn’t in any condition to be alone. The Foreteller kept herself from breaking down but she couldn’t help but hold Gula’s hand as he rested against an alley wall. They’re now far enough from Aced. He shouldn’t be able to find them just yet. Once Gula wakes up, they’ll relocate. But for now, all Ava could do is watch her friend and keep him safe. 

His hands are still warm. His breathing is now normal. They’re no longer erratic like when she first went to his aid. He’s getting better, that’s good.

“It’s going to be okay, Gula,” she whispered. She couldn’t help but wipe away the blood he had accumulated on his face. Was that his...or Aced’s? “I’m here to keep you safe.”

Memories started to pop into her mind. She remembered when the Master gave them their names. How Gula was confused why he would get such a weird name. Ava would poke fun at him while he would try and be nonchalant about it.

She remembered when they both got their keyblades and would run around training. The late night sessions. The afternoon breaks. The sunsets they would stop to watch. 

Ava wouldn’t admit it but Gula is her closest friend. She spent more time with him than anyone else. They were close in age, so he didn’t look down on her like the others would. The two formed a bond where they could trust and rely on each other. They ended up spending more and more time together...that is, until they had received their roles. 

Training became sparse. The late night stargazing and sunsets rarely happened and soon, they would only meet in passing. Ava missed the time they spent together. She missed the closeness of their friendship. Now it seemed like everyone is going their separate ways, especially since there is a traitor amongst them.

Ava had been lost in her thoughts when Gula started to stir. His movements are slow but when he realized that it is Ava who is by his side, he relaxes.

“Ava,” he reaches out and grasps her hand. It’s weird. Gula isn’t known for genuine smiles. They’re usually snarky or playful but this time around, it’s soft. “I’m glad to see you. Thanks for the save back there.”

It’s instinctive, Ava intertwines her hand with his, locking them in place. She’s grateful he’s still alive. She can’t help but let out a breath of relief. Leaning in, she wraps her free arm around him in an embrace.

“Guess you don’t have nine lives anymore,” she tried to make the situation light with her remark. It’s such a Gula thing to do. 

“Ha ha,” the smile is still on his lips as he leans his head forward. His mask hits her shoulder but Ava doesn’t mind. If she needs to be his support for the time being, she will gladly do so.

“That was more messy than anticipated,” he doesn’t move from his new spot. When Ava shifts to sit beside him, he simply followed. His head lulled until it was back on his friend’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have gone after him,” Ava’s voice is now soft. The girl is known to be pleading but right now, in this fragile atmosphere, she couldn’t speak as she would normally do. “You could have died, Gula.”

“But I didn’t,” not a really bad counter, but not a good one either. They sat in silence for a few moments before Gula started to speak again. “Even since the mention of a possible traitor in the group, everyone has been on edge.”

Ava stayed quiet. She saw the unraveling of the trust between the groups. Gula is right, no one seems to fully trust the other any more.

“Weird to say it, but I miss how it used to be.” He now sits up, his hand is still locked with Ava’s. His thumb goes and rubs the back of her hand. “I know what the prophecy says and how it ends but it sucks how we don’t spend much time together any more.”

Ava looks down, a small frown on her lips. She missed the simple times but she didn’t realize that Gula did too. “Things have to go this way...the Master says it's inevitable.”

“I know, I know. And everyone is busy with their roles in trying to prevent the war but sometimes, I dunno, wouldn’t it be nice if things just went back to normal?”

“Yes, everyday I see the group splitting farther and farther apart. I see us spending less and less time like we used to,” she wanted to continue, to say that it has to be this way. Master said it was going to be this way. They aren’t supposed to form alliances but that went out the door the minute Aced mentioned it. Ava knew _she_ shouldn’t delve into the quarrels with the other Foretellers. Her job is essential in preserving the light. But...she couldn’t mention that right now. 

_Let your heart be your guiding key_

Right now, Ava’s heart wanted her to stay by Gula’s side. At least for a little bit longer. She knows that their relationship can never grow. Gula is a smart person, she suspects he knows the same. So right now, they both just enjoy each other’s company. Hand-in-hand, they lean together in silence. They can’t go back to how things used to be, but for now, this will have to do. 

“But at least we have this moment together, right Gula?”

“Yeah.”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a boy. His hair is a tawny gold. His face covered by a mask too. It’s not a unicorn mask like Ira’s or even a bear’s mask like Aced’s. No, it’s a leopard mask and it fits well as it blends in with his golden locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow I wasn't expecting my drabble to be well received. So have another one! This one is their first meeting when they were kids. Please let me know if you want me to continue writing drabbles on these two also!

“Ava Ava AvaAvaAva,” he calls himself the Master of Masters. Never has she seen him take off that hood or even the black coat for that matter. She doesn’t know what he looks like. The shadows of his hood keeps his face hidden from any curious eye.

An enigmatic person, the young girl always had a hard time understanding Master. His movements are so grandeur, she could easily mistake him for an actor. The young girl can’t help but give a confused look as he repeats that name over and over and over again.

“Ava?” she asks.

“That’s you!” he turned around and bopped her on the nose so quick, she didn’t even have enough time to realize what just happened. “Your new name, Ava. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

“Well...I guess?” she’s unsure. She had only met The Master less than a year ago. During that time, he took care of her and trained her. She’s young. Maybe about thirteen or so but she’s shown promise and Master has definitely kept her around for good reason.

 _You’re going to make a change_ , he would say, _My little fox. You will help the next generation of wielders survive._

She never understood that but he kept mentioning it. He had given her a mask earlier that day; a fox mask. It fit perfectly. The snout wasn’t as long as Ira’s but it did cover the upper portion of her face. The ears are pointing up. She hasn’t worn it since this morning, it still felt weird to keep on.

“Ava Ava Ava,” the Master turned around again, arms up dramatically as he waltzed towards his table, “Let’s see...what blade will work for you...”

“Blade? Like a keyblade?” she took a step forward, her eyes shining with curiosity, “Am I getting a keyblade?”

Light formed around the Master’s outstretched hand. It swirled and swirled until a keyblade formed. The shaft of the blade is filled with many pastel-like colors; pink, yellow, and a light blue. It swirled together creating a rainbow-like effect until it hit the head of the weapon. There the swirls spun out into what looked like waves. At the center of the cutway is a fox’s head. It’s so beautiful, Ava’s hand instinctively reached out for it.

“It’s yours,” the Master handed it to her gently, making sure she didn’t drop the weapon. “You’ve earned it.” The tone in his voice is so sincere, it didn’t match his personality at all.

She looked like a child who had just received their most wanted gift. Her eyes shone bright, her mouth curved into a grin. Ava couldn’t help but feel giddy.

“Master... I-I can’t believe it, thank you!”

He placed a hand on her head, “Keyblade Wielder Ava, Fox Foreteller. See? I told you it had a nice ring to it.” he ruffled her hair before continuing, “From here on out, you are officially one of my students. I know you’ve met Invi and the others but I have kept you from one person. Now that you two are wielders, it's time for you two to train together...but that’ll come at a later time.”

Ava is still looking at her blade, she wants to memorize every detail, every curve, every edge. This is _her_ keyblade. It felt right in her hand.

“Oh and keep your mask on. I want your identity to be a secret from the others.” He shooed her out before she could ask anymore questions.

It doesn’t matter. She trusts the Master and his reasons. Besides, right now, she’s more focused on the fact that she is now officially a keyblade wielder. She has to show Invi! Aced even! He’ll be so proud. She’s now one of them, her keyblade, name, and mask are proof of it. 

She ran towards the training grounds. That’s where Ira and Aced are majority of the time. They tend to train more than her and Invi so knowing their whereabouts is usually easy to figure out. Ava is so excited to show them what she has that she was ready to call out their names.

Except, they’re not there.

There’s a boy. His hair is a tawny gold. His face covered by a mask too. It’s not a unicorn mask like Ira’s or even a bear’s mask like Aced’s. No, it’s a leopard mask and it fits well as it blends in with his golden locks. He’s smaller than the two other boys Ava had come to know. Way smaller. He’s about her height now that she’s at a closer distance.

“Hello there,” she called out hesitantly. The boy turned around, startled by Ava. “Have you seen a tall guy wearing a unicorn mask or another guy who wears a bear mask?” she extends her arms to try and show the broadness of Aced’s shoulders. 

“Haven’t seen them,” he crosses his arms. “How do you know Ira and Aced?” 

“How do _you_ know Ira and Aced?” Ava countered. It’s possible that the two young men would branch out from their small group but Ava hardly deemed it as so. Those two boys are so focused training with Master that the only other person Ava would see them with is Invi. She didn’t think of them as the type to really socialize.

“You can’t ask the same question I just asked you,” The boy took a step towards her. He’s only taller than her by an inch or so. He must be around the same age as her then.

“I’m their friend,” Ava nearly cried out, “They train here all the time, I wanted to show them my mask and keyblade.”

The boy seemed to calm down the moment Ava explained herself. He turned away in thought as his finger tapped against his jaw.

“The Master did mention another wielder, I’m guessing you’re the one.” He turned back around to face the girl. His demeanor changed from defensive to now a welcoming warmth. 

“Huh?” Now it was Ava’s turn to be taken aback. Did Master mention another wielder? Was she not listening or did he slip it past her during their conversation? 

The blond held out his hand and summoned his keyblade. It looked far more menacing than Ava’s. There was no smooth curves, just jagged criss-crosses of metal to form something like lighting. The color of the blade matched him very well. Ava had seen the other keyblades and how well they matched their owners. 

Invi’s is blue with the tip curled out. It’s elegant like her. Ira’s is sharp and ornate. It’s a detailed blade for someone who’s as proper as Ira. And Aced’s...his is scary. It’s big, it’s broad, and boy does it look _heavy_. It’s scary for a scary strong man. When Ava looks at this new foreteller’s blade, she thinks he’s a quick person. Quick to action, quick to speak, quick to think. It also looks sharp, so maybe he’s keen on his surroundings and situations? Ava doesn’t know but she does trust Master’s judgement. 

She summons hers as well and the two young wielders admire the keyblade’s that are in front of them. The contrast between the two is so apparent that they don’t even have to mention which looks more graceful and which looks more striking than the other. The tension that was once there has now dissipated.

“Gula.”

“Gesundheit,” Ava replies. 

“No, that’s the name Master gave to me...Gula.”

“Oh!” the girl couldn’t help but giggle, her hand covering her mouth, “I thought you sneezed. I’m sorry.” her titters didn’t stop. The boy just frowned, annoyed that his name is so easy to make fun of.

“Oh c’mon, it’s not that funny. I’m sure he gave you a silly name too.”

“Mm..nope!” Ava’s smile was now a boastful one, “Ava. Short, simple, sweet -- and it doesn’t sound like I just sneezed.”

Gula stayed quiet. He didn’t want to admit that she is right. Her name is sweet. It rolls off the tongue so easily. It’s like sugar. A singsong name for a girl who’s laugh floats like the wind and dances around like the leaves that play in it. 

“Keyblade Wielder Gula, Leopard Foreteller. It does have a nice ring to it.” 

The boy ponders it for a moment before shrugging defeat, “I guess it does.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Gula. I’m happy to know I’m not the only new wielder here. I hope we train together often and grow as much as possible.” She held out her hand.

She’s so sincere, Gula couldn’t help but say yes. He grasped her forearm and gave it a firm shake, “and may our hearts be our guiding key.” 

Neither of them let's go for a moment, their eyes locked through their masks. Finally, it was Gula to break their moment, “How about we find Ira and Aced? I’m sure they’ll be proud to see us with our new keyblades.”

Ava nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Invi too.”

They walked side by side as they headed back towards the tower, perhaps they’ll find their friends there.


	3. Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the cold air tickled the bridge of his nose, the boy couldn’t help the wave of self-conscious doubt flow through him. When the first time Ava and him met, he didn’t have his hood on. His golden tawny hair was out in the open to see but he still had his mask. Now that Ava could see his hazel eyes, he felt...so plain. Here stood a girl who’s hair and eyes seemed unnatural. It’s beautiful, elegant, even fantasy-like. Gula on the other hand, a lot of people have blonde hair and a lot of wielders have brown or hazel like eyes. It’s not special like the light rose colored irises that Ava had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, okay I rewrote this about 4 times. It never seemed to come out right to me! Hopefully, the 5th time is the charm. Enjoy!

It was the urgency in Chirithy’s cries that caused Gula to rise out of his seat in alarm. The small dream eater was jumping about, pulling on the hem of the boy’s robe. They’re speaking too fast, too incoherent, too jumbled for the Leopardis Foreteller to even understand what’s going on.

“What is it? Calm down, I can’t understand you if you keep jumping around,” he picked up the dream eater (which wasn’t his, even if they all look alike, Gula knew which was his own) and tried to temper its cries. 

Finally, Gula understood one word from the disconfigured sentence.

“Ava.”

Ava as in, _his_ Ava? The Vulpes Foreteller? The keyblade wielder who he trains with and actually _likes_ spending time with? At that moment, concerning thoughts are crashing into his mind. Is she okay? What happened? Is this her Chirithy that’s in such distress? Is Ava in distress? Where is she?

Now he understands why this little cat-like being is in alarm. If something is wrong with Ava, then it's a serious situation. Motioning for Chirithy to guide him to Ava, Gula followed closely, dread welling up in his chest. It created tension, a knot that attached itself to his heart. He could feel it constricting him, preventing him from taking any sort of calming breaths. He followed Chirithy out of the tower and out into the training fields. The sun was setting, its warm orange glow touching much of the land, leaving large shadows in its wake. 

He can see the shadows of the training dummies touching the base of the hill that he was atop of. At the bottom is Ava curled up in the middle of debris. Her mask is off, keyblade protruding from the floor next to her. Around her are broken dummies, lying about in pieces. He couldn’t tell if she was in pain or not. Her face is hidden into the folds of her sleeves and knees. 

He approached cautiously, unsure how she would react. It wasn’t until he was at a reasonable distance that he spoke up.

“Training that bad, huh?” There was literally a million different sayings that he could have said.

_Are you okay?_

_Is everything alright?_

_Who did this to you?_

_What happened?_

Every time Gula wanted to take a more serious tone, it somehow always started with an ice-breaking comment when around Ava. Sometimes it worked to help relieve tension but today, he wish he could have just dived right in to figure out what is wrong with his friend. Silently, he reprimanded himself for acting as if this isn’t a serious situation. It obviously was if Ava is on the floor muffling her cries from anyone to hear. 

Ava was startled. Her head shot up and whipped around so fast that Gula raised his hands in surprise. He didn’t expect to see her eyes or hair. _That’s_ when he was caught off-guard. None of the Foretellers have ever revealed their identities, not even to their teammates. That’s why they wear the mask and large hoods. It’s to protect their identity. He never understood why but if Master did it, then so must they.

When Gula saw Ava’s face, he couldn’t help but stare right into her eyes. Never would he expect pastel pink irises. Though they were filled with tears, all Gula could think of was the precious stone, rose quartz. Her eyes held so much life, so much _light_ he could see why Master had chosen her (and her colors). To match her eyes, her short chin-length hair is a light champagne blonde. With the soft color of her eyes and robes, her hair also gave a pinkish tint. With the sunset behind her, Ava was glowing.

Gula didn’t want to admit it out loud but hearts, was she _beautiful_. Even with her cheeks flushed and eyes red from her tears. This odd sensation overcame the young boy. He wanted to cup her cheeks and just peer into those bright quartz-like eyes. To feel her soft cheeks and have her feathery hair curled around his fingers. To Gula, he saw her eyes sparkle like diamonds, even when clouded with tears.

He almost succumbed to the urge. His arms were starting to lift, fingers extended out, begging to feel her skin. To caress her and just _comfort_ her. More than anything, he wanted to soothe her. Calm the angry waters that stirred inside her. Ava is never like this, she never shows emotion to this extreme. Whatever has gotten her riled up, Gula wanted to be the one to keep her grounded. 

He stopped his arm about half way. No, he can't show that type of affection. He doesn't know how Ava would respond. That's not a risk he was willing to take. He liked their relationship as it is, if he made it awkward then there’s a chance it’ll never be the same again. 

Instead, when his arms were halfway between embracing her, he turned his hand palm up, open for her to take if needed.

“Sorry,” she sniffled, wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve. “I don't know what overcame me.” 

She looked at his open invitation. To Gula, that moment felt like an eternity. He wanted her to accept his offer, for her hand to be placed in his. There was a flash of contemplation but she complied. Gula’s stomach flipped and he couldn’t help but grin. Hopefully, with this gesture, he is proving to Ava that he is there for her during times like this. Unfortunately, the moment didn’t last long. The Vulpes Foreteller realized that she had exposed her identity. She turned away quickly, hood now over her face.

“W-Wait!” Gula called out. It nearly sounded like he was begging. “You don’t have to put your mask back on just yet...here.” He quickly undid his mask, pulling away so that Ava wasn’t alone in her exposed nature.

When the cold air tickled the bridge of his nose, the boy couldn’t help the wave of self-conscious doubt flow through him. When he first met Ava, he didn’t have his hood on. His golden tawny hair was out in the open to see but Gula still had his mask. Now that Ava could see his hazel eyes, he felt...so plain. Here stood a girl who’s hair and eyes seemed unnatural. It’s beautiful, elegant, even fantasy-like. Gula on the other hand, a lot of people have blonde hair and a lot of wielders have brown or hazel like eyes. It’s not special like the light rose colored irises that Ava had. 

Gula looked away sheepishly, a hand running through his spiky locks before gripping them. When he heard Ava’s giggles, he couldn’t help but blush furiously. Oh how he wished he had the mask now!

“Your hair is still a mess like when we first met,” Ava reached out and lightly pulled at a tuft that jutted out.

With cheeks almost as red as Ava’s, Gula swatted her hand away. His sudden apprehension and concern over how she would see him disbursed as relief now flooded through him. Her normal self is coming back and Gula couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah well, why keep it nice and tidy if it’s always going to be hidden?”

“Touche,” she hummed. There was a moment of silence as Ava toyed with the hem of her hood. She was still looking at Gula, causing him to feel self-conscious again. Why is she looking at him that way? Was there something on his face? 

“I never would have thought your eyes to be on the hazel side,” she started to speak, her eyes now locked on to Gula’s, “it reminds me of honey.”

“Honey?” The boy couldn’t help but smirk as he leaned into the other, getting dangerously close to her. “Are you implying that I’m your honey boy then?” He didn’t know where this surge of confidence came from. Ever since he took off his mask, a swirl of emotions started. He wouldn’t admit it, but Ava was giving him butterflies and now he was just trying to bring her back to her normal self.

As her cheeks flushed, she looked away, averting his eyes and his teasing grin, “N-no! I meant that I thought they were going to be a different color, like green or blue.” She looked back at him, a nervous smile on her lips. “I like it though, if definitely matches your keyblade.”

Gula looked confused for a moment. He was thrown off at her comment but couldn’t help but laugh. Ava joined in as well. “I guess the Master had that in plan because I thought of the same with your eyes.” 

“It does match our color scheme now that I think about it,” she tented her fingers as she looked back at her blade. As their laughter died down, Ava took on a more serious tone. “I’m sorry if I worried you, Gula. I just...I was having a bad day.” 

“We all have bad days,” Gula shrugged, “Your Chirithy was really worried and came to see me.”

He wasn’t expecting the hug. It was so sudden, he couldn’t help but stand there dumbfounded. When Gula realized that Ava had her arms wrapped around him, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck, he followed suit by bringing his arms around her. She was soft, warm, and smelled like wild flowers. When holding her, Gula felt the world melt away with the setting sun. Time slowed down and it was only them two on the field. 

She needed this. Gula didn’t realize that _he_ needed this as well. He made a silent promise to himself that he would do whatever he could in his power to make sure she would be alright and not have a day like today, whatever that may be.

“Thank you,” she muttered.

A hand rose to stroke her soft hair, “I’m here if you ever need me, Ava,” he spoke low enough only for her to hear.

She nodded but didn’t let go. She didn’t want to let go and neither did he.


End file.
